Dualidad
by Doof-fan
Summary: La lealtad de Dennis siempre fue ambigua. Solo era fiel a si mismo...y a ella. La única razón de su permanencia en la agencia era hacer del mundo un lugar mejor para su dueña, pero cuando tu fidelidad pende de un hilo, cualquier acontecimiento o peligro a tu objetivo, se ve como una justificación para traicionar, donde todo aquel que te detenga será tu enemigo.


**Se que he estado "desaparecida" de este lugar. La verdad es que no es tan así, me paso todas las semanas por la sección de PnF de aquí y no he encontrado nada para leer. También no he subido nada en todo el año más que nada porque no se me ocurría absolutamente nada para escribir, permanecía con el Word abierto por horas y a pesar de que tenía todas las ganas de escribir, nada podía salir de mi mente.**

 **Hasta que volví a ver "No more bunny businness" y el capítulo cuando Dennis regresa, en busca de respuestas. Nunca me había preguntado la razón de por qué él abandona la agencia y se transforma en mercenario. No se nos da ninguna pista del tema o algún indicio en ninguna parte. Me tomé la libertad de hacer mi propia versión de que fue lo que ocurrió. Quise darle un poco más de profundidad a Dennis y su conflicto interno. La OWCA no es retratada como villana en esta historia, piensen que esto está visto desde los ojos del conejo.**

 **También he estado ocupada subtitulando los episodios de la serie desde el primero. Si quieren ver sobre ese proyecto, vayan a mi página "Callejones de Danville", constantemente estoy subiendo contenido n.n**

 **Este fic está dedicado a Angelofdeath241107, sigo considerando que a pesar de los años, es el mejor escritor de toda esta sección y ya creo que nadie lo superó. Cuando pude volver a contactarme con él, mis ganas de escribir regresaron y esto pudo salir de una vez c:**

 _ **Phineas and Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, si fueran mios hubiese hecho un Spin-Off de Doof y Perry T.T**_

* * *

 _ **Dualidad**_

 _Más traiciones se cometen por debilidad que por un propósito firme de hacer traición._

 _François de La Rochefoucauld (1613-1680) Escritor francés._

* * *

Dennis el conejo tenía una reputación envidiable dentro de la agencia. Era conocido como el maestro del disfraz, la infiltración en cuarteles enemigos era su especialidad y las misiones de espionaje tenían asignadas su nombre aun antes de ser encomendadas. Prácticamente desde que era un cachorro había sido visto como un prodigio en su campo y entrenado con los mejores agentes de su época. Tenía un futuro cada vez más prometedor y hasta incluso se estaba haciendo de a poco con el nombre de leyenda en la organización.

De no ser porque apareció un novato en su camino.

Perry el ornitorrinco no llevaba ni un año en su división y ya mostraba los mismos talentos que él actualmente poseía. El semi acuático peleaba de una forma nunca antes vista a tan temprana edad y tenía una lealtad que cualquier jefe hubiese deseado. Aborrecía su estilo de combate, tan ofensivo, tan poco sutil y estratégico. Tan contrario al suyo, basado en el sigilo absoluto y la identidad incógnita.

No quería reconocerlo, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más podía presentir como la envidia iba creciendo dentro de su corazón.

Poco a poco, empezó a volverse más huraño con todos. Asistía a sus misiones de mala gana, se volvía más agresivo. Notaba como los demás iban remplazando su lugar por Perry, el nuevo. Eso solamente podía enfurecerlo aún más.

 _No Dennis…tu deber es ser leal a la agencia. Ese es tu único deber. Entraste a esta organización para proteger a tu amada familia y hacer del mundo un lugar mejor para ellos. No debes olvidarlo._

Esas palabras que le decía su Mayor en cada mañana estaban comenzando a irritarlo. No sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando. No dejaría que el novato empañara su reputación. No permitiría ser peor que él, debía conservar su nombre y honor, aunque cada vez le estaba costando aun más. Nunca se imaginaría que la lucha contra si mismo sería la más grande de sus batallas.

Lo único que podía reconfortarlo durante los últimos meses, era poder estar con su adorada familia. Desde que había sido asignado a ellos no podía desear otra cosa en el mundo, aún así haya tenido un día horrible en el trabajo. El solo hecho de pensar en su cama acolchada junto a su ama le hacía sonreír y mantenerse más calmado de lo que en realidad se sentía. Todo esto lo hacía por ella, nada más que ella. Había jurado que el mundo donde su niña crecería sería un lugar libre de peligros, donde su único miedo fuese que su madre no descubriera sus travesuras o las tareas de la escuela sin entregar. Que nunca tuviera que enfrentarse a las cosas que él debía combatir cada día ni tener que ver lo peor de la humanidad.

Ciertamente es que Dennis, debido a su rango más alto, era asignado a misiones bastante más serias que el resto. Empezó como todos combatiendo científicos malvados pero debido a su talento para el sigilo, fue de los primeros en ser ascendido a espionaje hacía organizaciones de villanos. Su principal papel era entrar en sus bases de datos y robar información relevante para desmantelarlas o reunir cosas útiles respecto a sus planes como informes, carpetas entre otros. Era un especialista en el robo de datos y según muchos, un verdadero héroe. Desde que había sido asignado a esa clase de cosas, el promedio de criminales había bajado muchísimo en comparación a otros años. Se acomodó en el regazo de su dueña y trató de que su nublada mente conciliara el sueño. No tenía idea de los acontecimientos que tendrían lugar al día siguiente, que cambiarían su turbulenta vida para siempre.

* * *

El ornitorrinco ingresó a los cuarteles de la agencia temprano y antes de acomodarse para recibir su entrenamiento diario, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Vio a sus agentes profesores algo alterados por algo, ni siquiera lo habían saludado y estaban corriendo por doquier. Perry intentó averiguar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo pero había mucho alboroto.

Decidió ir donde el Mayor Monograma, quien ya tenía un profundo cariño por él, para saber qué es lo que estaba pasando. Lo encontró caminando muy nervioso en el pasillo de al lado y tiró de su pantalón para llamar su atención.

—Oh, Agente novato. Lo siento. Debes estar confundido, deja que te explique.

De esa forma, Monograma se agachó a su altura y le contó que una de las organizaciones de villanos más peligrosas habían averiguado que estaban robando sus datos y planeaban hacer un contra ataque. Estaban en una situación de altísimo riesgo y se habían enterado recién hace unos minutos de la amenaza. El Mayor estaba recomendándole ir a esconderse por ahora debido a que no tenía la experiencia para enfrentarse a algo así, pero el mamífero se dio vuelta de inmediato y fue a buscar su sombrero. Era el momento de demostrar todo lo que había aprendido, no se escondería cuando se necesitaba la ayuda de todos.

Ya se lo había colocado y se disponía a correr junto a los demás para preparase, hasta que se encontró con un conejo blanco frente a él, con los puños cerrados.

Dennis lo miraba con una expresión de profundo disgusto. El ambiente se había tornado tenso. No dejaría que ese novato fuese una vez más el centro de atención. Esto había sido su descuido, y él y nadie más sería quien lo arreglaría. Sería un héroe para la agencia y al fin dejarían de hablar de Perry y volverían a hablar de Dennis nuevamente. Era su oportunidad de brillar.

Empujó a Perry con fuerza para apartarlo del camino pero este logró esquivarlo con rapidez. El conejo se dio la vuelta sorprendido y enojado. No podía creer que lo había previsto, sus golpes solían ser rápidos y certeros. Sacudió la cabeza y con sus patas traseras, le propinó una patada al ornitorrinco directo en el estómago dejándolo sin aliento.

Se ajustó su sombrero y se levantó para ir a su guarida a buscar sus implementos, pero sintió la mano del semi acuático afirmarse de él para no caer por la falta de aire. Quiso quitárselo de un manotazo pero algo lo detuvo. Si hablaba, se metería en problemas definitivamente. Atacar a un agente de la OWCA era un delito si no había razón. Esperaba que Perry lo golpeara, al menos así quedarían a mano y podría concretar su plan antes de que los enemigos hicieran algo o el novato fuera el centro de atención. Se quedó de pie durante varios minutos, esperando un puñetazo que nunca llegó.

El ornitorrinco ya había recuperado el aliento, pero en vez de mirarlo con odio, parecía desconcertado. Estaba ahí, de rodillas detrás de él sin hacer nada. Dennis no entendía que pasaba, ¿acaso se estaba haciendo el compasivo?

Le gruñó y se dio la vuelta para ir hacia su objetivo. Definitivamente Perry era demasiado leal a la agencia como para atacar a un compañero, aun si este había sido agresivo con él. Pobre iluso, pensaba, le quedaba mucho que aprender del mundo todavía. Ya habría tiempo para darle una lección de dureza como es debido.

Sin pensar el origen de su ataque a Perry sin razón, corrió a uno de los tantos tubos de escape y llegó a su cuartel. Encendió su computadora y revisó las cámaras de vigilancia que había instalado en la guarida enemiga en uno de sus espionajes.

Efectivamente ahí estaba. Había olvidado ponerle llave a uno de los cajones con un grueso informe que se había llevado y los villanos habían notado la ausencia de este. No debieron tardarse nada en deducir quienes eran los nuevos poseedores de su información. Vio que habían configurado un rayo láser con coordenadas hacia el cuartel de la agencia (el cual se preguntaba por qué no podía ser secreto en vez de estar a la vista de todo el mundo) y procedió a tratar de desconfigurarlo a distancia y así ahorrarse tener que avisar del asunto a los superiores y esperar que ellos decidieran que hacer. Le gustaba mucho más trabajar por su cuenta.

Mientras tipeaba en la computadora, un mensaje apareció en pantalla.

 _Dennis el conejo, sabemos que has sido tu quien a robado nuestros datos. Sabemos más sobre ti de lo que tu mismo crees, ¿en serio crees que en esa agencia se te valora lo suficiente?_

 _Tenemos conocimiento de tus espionajes a nuestra base, solo estábamos esperando el momento adecuado para captar tu atención. Tienes potencial, nosotros si valoraríamos tu talento innato. Crees estar del lado correcto, pero sabes en el fondo que no es así. A ti solo te importa proteger a tu familia._

 _¿Crees que estar bajo juramento en la agencia es sinónimo de protegerla a ella?_

 _Piénsalo, espero tu respuesta._

 _El Regurgitador._

Se quedó completamente helado. El rayo enemigo automáticamente se apagó sin haber acabado todavía y el mensaje que había terminado de leer desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

Su mente en ese momento era un hervidero de pensamientos.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿el enemigo lo quería reclutar?

No, tenía que informarle de esto a su Mayor. Era información vital. Tal vez gracias a ello, podrían desmantelar esa organización criminal de una vez por todas. Al fin vería su nombre ser grande otra vez. No Perry, sería Dennis el conejo el modelo de agente perfecto. Sería su meta para hacer el mundo de su niña un mundo mejor para vivir, era lo único que le importaba. A la única persona que él sería leal, era hacia ella. Y en este momento, el método de mantenerla segura era quedándose en la OWCA, por más que le empezara a desagradar la idea de tener que estar bajo el mandato de ellos.

¿Pero…si llegase a pasarle algo…la agencia te juraría la misma lealtad que tú le has entregado?

Sacudió la cabeza. No, no dejaría que esos pensamientos le nublaran el juicio. Él estaba del lado de los buenos, o al menos el más seguro para obtener la seguridad que necesitaba. Se bajó de la silla y encendió la computadora de nuevo para ver si podía rescatar el mensaje y entregarlo a las autoridades.

 _El regurgitador._

Nunca había oído hablar de ese sujeto. Estaba seguro de que era un nombre en clave, nadie en su sano juicio le pondría así a un hijo.

De pronto sintió que alguien bajaba a su guarida. Era su jefe.

De inmediato dejó lo que estaba haciendo e hizo un saludo militar. Si se había presentado en persona, significaba que era algo importante.

—Buen día, agente D. —el conejo bajó el brazo y observaba con expresión sería—, hemos podido, al parecer, contrarrestar el ataque. Misteriosamente el arma que apuntaba a nuestro cuartel fue desactivada, pero los agentes siguen alertas y varios de ellos han salido a examinar los alrededores en busca de algún sospechoso, nuestros radares nos indican que el rayo estaba cerca de nuestro perímetro. Pero no te relajes, esto obviamente se trató de una advertencia. Creemos que se trataba de una de las organizaciones que estaban a tu cargo, ya que el enemigo nos entregó el mensaje de que sus datos habían sido robados. Sabes que tenemos muy pocos agentes asignados a espionaje, por lo que esto fue un gravísimo descuido de tu parte.

Dennis apretó los puños al punto que se había hecho una herida con las uñas. Esto era grave, había puesto en peligro a toda la agencia por su estúpido descuido. Sabía que no le traían buenas noticias.

—Por el peligro que representó esto, me han encargado enviarte a re-entrenamiento ya que temen que tus habilidades estén decayendo debido a tu edad. No intento insultarte, has sido uno de nuestros agentes más fieles y leales y uno de los mejores. Has demostrado ser el mejor en sigilo, pero los tiempos cambian y el método de trabajo de nuestros enemigos evoluciona con los tiempos. Necesitamos agentes jóvenes encargados de enfrentarse cara a cara con el enemigo y desmantelarlo rápidamente. —Creyó notar por un segundo un dejo de furia en los ojos del conejo, pero lo atribuyó a su imaginación—Supongo que entiendes que intento decir. Para todos es duro pasarle el mando a la generación siguiente, pero es algo absolutamente necesario si queremos seguir siendo la razón de por qué esta ciudad permanece segura. Y luego de lo que pasó hoy…no podemos permitir más errores de ese calibre. Lo siento. Serás reasignado mañana para que vayas al cuartel ubicado al este para ser evaluado. Si sales victorioso, te harás cargo del entrenamiento de jóvenes promesas como este pequeño que me acompaña…

No había alcanzado a terminar de hablar porque Dennis veía con ira asesina al mamífero que lo acompañaba detrás. El pequeño ornitorrinco color turquesa tenía una expresión de seguridad. No le temía por el encuentro que habían tenido hace un rato y no tenía nada que ver con la autoridad que lo acompañaba. Esa templanza y valentía venían en él de nacimiento.

—Sé que es duro…pero es necesario. No pienses en tu bien personal, piensa en el futuro de la agencia…

Esa había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. Salió corriendo enfurecido dejando a ambos desconcertados. Corrió lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas de conejo, esquivó a todos los animales que ya regresaban a sus posiciones, tiró al suelo a todo lo que se cruzaba al frente suyo, no podía pensar en absolutamente nada. Su mente en ese momento era un hervidero de rabia y rencor.

Nadie le permitiría alejarse de su niña. Su única lealtad era ella y si mismo.

Sabía que estaba dejando que sus sentimientos le guiaran sobre la razón, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo se podría considerar una traición gravísima, sabía que al ingresar a la agencia había jurado lealtad absoluta a cualquier orden que le dieran por ser "el bien mayor", pero ¿realmente a quien era leal Dennis el conejo? ¿Y si siempre tuvo la vena traidora en el interior y ahora había despertado? ¿De verdad era solo necesario el empujón para abandonar una causa en la que nunca creyó del todo?

Porque al fin lo vio claro.

Él era un alma que corría por sus propios caminos, odiaba sentirse encadenado a alguien, la única excepción era su amada dueña, todo el resto de cosas a las que era fiel, no era más que nada por conveniencia. Trabajaba con la agencia porque creía que así la protegería, que derrotaría a todos los males del mundo, solo por ella. Por nadie más. Por eso luchaba por ser el mejor.

Pero se lo arrebataron. El único método que conocía para cuidarla, y había sido quitado por los novatos, en especial el turquesa. Ahora solo pensaba en encontrar a su niña y huir lejos, lo más lejos posible de cualquier villano, fuese del lado que fuese. En este momento, para Dennis todo el mundo era su enemigo.

Llegó a su casa y comenzó a temer lo peor. La puerta estaba abierta y forzada. No podía encontrar a nadie en el primer piso, ningún miembro de su familia por ninguna parte. Desesperado, fue al segundo piso de la casa. Vio la habitación de la joven abierta, se asomó con sigilo, como solo él sabía hacerlo, y vio a dos hombres uniformados. Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo. No, no podía ser. Sabía que era lo que esto significaba. Habían actuado más rápido de lo que él hubiese creído.

Allí tenían a la madre y a su hija. Ambas estaban abrazadas mientras uno de ellos terminaba de explicarles que sus memorias serían borradas con todos los recuerdos de Dennis, ya que este sería formalizado por huir de una orden directa y por poner en peligro a la agencia. Sabía que no podía pelear, sabía que enfrentarse a ellos sería seguir cavando su propia tumba.

Sabía que su destino estaba sellado.

Con lágrimas en los ojos huyó de la casa. No quería ver esa escena, su corazón no podría soportar aquello. No podía soportar la idea de estar solo en el mundo y sin lugar al cual ir. Ahora era un prófugo, sin familia. No sabía qué hacer, las emociones del día estaban comenzando a derrotarlo y carcomerlo de a poco. El dolor se convirtió en rabia, y la rabia en ira. Solo podía agarrarse el rostro con las patas y rasguñarse de la frustración. Lo había arruinado todo.

La ira se convirtió en sed de venganza.

Entrar a la agencia y dedicarle su vida no había protegido a su amada dueña. No había derrotado a los males del mundo. No había acabado con ninguna injusticia. Solo sentía que le había arruinado la vida por completo. Agarró su sombrero y cegado por el odio, lo rompió en mil pedazos. No quería tener consigo algo que le recordara el mayor error de su vida sobre su cabeza.

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo detrás de un arbusto oculto, pensando que hacer, dejando que el rencor le carcomiera la mente. Dennis solo sería fiel a si mismo. A partir de ahora, nadie se ganaría su lealtad. Solo logró perderlo todo.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo dice un dicho. Si bien Dennis ya no trabajaría permanentemente con nadie, sabía que tenía una chance de lograr su venganza.

No se tardó mucho en llegar hasta aquella oscura guarida donde estuvo hace un par de días, solo que a diferencia de esa vez, él estaba anunciando su presencia tocando la puerta.

Un hombre corpulento y de voz atronadora lo invitó a pasar.

—Te estábamos esperando. Bienvenido a tu nueva familia.

Y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Ese fue el comienzo del trabajo de Dennis como mercenario. Odiaba que le llamaran así, él solo trabajaba para si mismo y sobrevivir y nada más. De todas maneras, tenía la esperanza de lograr en algún momento, poder volver a acceder a los datos de la agencia y robar la información de su dueña y el lavado de memoria.

Todavía guardaba la esperanza de recuperarla en un futuro ojalá no muy lejano.

* * *

 **Siempre tuve la duda de porqué Dennis quería acceder a los datos de la agencia, este es mi headcanon de sus motivos detrás de todo.**

 **Me gusta pensar también que su Mayor se trataba de Monograma pero no se lo menciona a Perry porque en el fondo está muy dolido por la situación. Perry al ser un novato muy joven, no recuerda los detalles del hecho, ya que no pasaba mucho tiempo con Monograma y no se enteraba que Dennis era el agente a su cargo ya que ambos no se llevaban nada de bien. Monograma intentó por todos los medios que el asunto no se volviera a hablar, transformando a Dennis en una especie de tabú (Y creo que eso es con todos los agentes traidores, porque creo que deben haber más), y es por eso que hasta el episodio donde aparece por primera vez, es que oímos de él y Carl también. Perry no lo recuerda del todo, pero creo que Dennis a él si, ya que podía acceder a cualquier guarida, quiero creer que fue específicamente a la de Perry en motivo de venganza y porque en el fondo deseaba luchar contra él (y demostrarle a Monograma que a pesar de los años, sigue siendo el mejor).**

 **Pronto haré una portada para el fic...y quien sabe si algo más si me da el tiempo, tengo una idea.**

 **Me encanta encontrar esos huecos argumentales o detallitos en los episodios, si se les ocurre alguno (de la trama secundaria) que quieran que explaye o de mi propia versión, adelante, estaré más que agradecida de oír sugerencias. Quiero escribir de forma constante (aunque se llene de mis crap-fics XDDD) y adoro escribir para la serie :3 Llevo años aquí, obviamente no abandonaré solo porque terminó, estos personajes aun tienen mucho que decirnos.**

 **Aparte Doof es mi husbando...no ignoren eso XDDDDDDDDD**

 ** _Saludos cordiales de Doof-Fan_**


End file.
